


【盾铁】Curtains（复联三，be）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: Curtain：3.(戏剧等的)落幕，闭幕；开幕，幕启——《21世纪大英汉词典》复数-sbgm：Elton John《Curtains》





	【盾铁】Curtains（复联三，be）

到达的时候是黄昏。作息表在连续多日的外太空奔波中乱掉了，直到飞船进入大气层爆发出的耀眼火焰照亮整个舱室，他才昏昏沉沉地转醒。  
“你到家了。”握着操纵杆逐渐减速的星云看他一眼。把他送回地球自己的任务就算完成，从此她就是自由的，像真正的星云一样，在空荡荡的宇宙独自绽放。  
托尼点点头，眼神透露出的感激任何生物都看得懂。星云不习惯这种情感表达，僵硬地转过头继续驾驶。  
“接下来你打算去哪？”托尼喝了口水问。  
“任何地方。”  
他们没再说话了。飞船进入平流层，永恒的湛蓝与日光包裹着他，托尼想天堂大概就是这个样子。世界很静，只听得到引擎震动的声音。然后很快就是对流层，飞船又颠簸起来，托尼看得到他们飞越无数城市与村庄，田地是一个个小的绿格子，像色织的格子衬衣，被大地穿在身上。他就又想到一个会穿格子衬衣的人。  
“Sir？Sir！”  
“Friday？”久违地接收到信号，托尼总算有了一丝真实感，这么说通讯还没中断，那么一切还不算太糟。  
“欢迎回来，Sir.您有999+条未读消息，来自所有个人终端的同步数据，需要现在查看吗？”  
“呃，我想还是暂时不了。”托尼看着越来越近的地面，随口问：“复仇者还有谁幸存？”  
“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，AKA黑寡妇；布鲁斯·班纳，AKA绿巨人浩克……”Friday从全世界的监控里调取画面，“另外，如果您想知道的话，还有史蒂夫·罗杰斯，前美国队长。”  
托尼胸口猝不及防地涌上一股腥甜，剧烈地咳嗽了一声，手心带上了血丝。  
“您还好吗，Sir？”  
“不，我没事，一点内脏损伤。”  
“据我了解，内脏损伤不能用一点来修饰，Sir.”  
“这真的不重要了，星期五。”托尼靠在座位上看着寂静的夕阳，一手支着额头，问：“只有这些人活下来了吗？”  
“是的，Sir.我很抱歉。”  
“哈……”托尼苦笑一声，闭起眼睛。  
“这是对我们的惩罚。”

夕阳给飞船镀上一层亮丽的色彩，几乎看不出历经战火的痕迹。当它停在复仇者基地的停机坪时，史蒂夫正好在对着停机坪方向的窗口立着，他警觉地飞快下楼，亮出盾牌锋利的一面。  
从飞船上走下来一个人，捂着左肋，身形在巨大飞船的衬托下太过单薄。史蒂夫的警惕全都变为了震惊，或许，当然，还有一丝喜悦。  
“托……斯塔克？”他看着对方一点点走近，腿像被粘住了一般动弹不得。  
“罗杰斯。”  
彼此生疏而客套地打量着，即使经过那么多事，即使那么多人都不在了，横亘在他们之间的矛盾依然没有解决，那么会面的时刻总是尴尬的。托尼看着他那落魄的大胡子造型，产生了强烈的把他丢进洗衣机的冲动，后来想到自己身上大概还有血腥味，也就作罢。  
这尴尬在史蒂夫大力抱住他的时候达到极点。  
“Come on，托尼，我以为你不会……我没想到你还……”  
“我也一样。”托尼闭着眼，没有拒绝这个意味着重逢的喜悦的拥抱。即使还有那么多问题没有解决，至少此刻的喜悦是真实的，而且托尼几乎没法否认，他很高兴，因为史蒂夫活着。  
“来跳支舞吧。”  
“什么？”  
“跟我跳支舞吧，托尼。”史蒂夫的泪水全都流进托尼的外套。“求你了。”  
于是托尼记起来，这个老家伙在七十多年前就想跳舞，到了今天都没能如愿，说不清是恻隐之心还是什么，他再次没有拒绝。  
“我记得那个飞船上有不少适合跳舞的卡带。”

I used to know this old scarecrow  
我对这破旧的稻草人熟悉无比  
He was my song my joy and sorrow  
只因它曾是我的赞歌，见证了我的或悲或喜

“为什么是我跳女步。”托尼轻拍着史蒂夫的肩头，腰部被后者牢牢固定住，随着音乐缓缓挪动。他们的四肢为着这肢体接触都很僵硬，在音乐中却不显得怪异。  
“换我跳女步也行，”史蒂夫低头注视着他脸上的擦伤，“我只是想抱你紧一点。”  
托尼微微勾起唇角，拉着他的手臂转了个圈。事实上他擅长这个。  
“得了吧，我可抱不住你的腰。”

Cast alone between the furrows  
置身于无人耕耘的田野  
Of a field no longer sown by anyone  
在垄沟间徘徊着  
I held a dandelion  
蒲公英散落在我手上  
That said the time had come  
时令已到  
To leave upon the wind  
它们也即将飘散远飞  
Not to return  
一去不返

“那么多人都消失了。”托尼说，“那些活生生存在过的人，被风一吹就散了。抓也抓不住。”  
“别想了，托尼，”史蒂夫收紧手臂，额头抵着他的，“现在先别想，好吗？”  
“……”托尼透过舷窗看到外面的草坪，大树，水泥。对于它们来说，明天又是新的一天，即使有落叶又如何呢，他们总会腐烂，又在来年长出新的枝叶，生生不息。  
然后他觉得没那么难过了。

When summer burned the earth again  
当夏季重燃碧绿的大地时  
Cultivate the freshest flower  
鲜花会被我们采获  
This garden ever grew  
只因这片花园一直在生长着  
Beneath these branches  
就在那些树枝下

“商量一件事，”史蒂夫轻声说：“没经过你允许我就擅自搬回来住了，以后我还能住下去吗？”他一直注视对方，湛蓝的眼睛让托尼想到平流层的蓝天，那样温柔地包裹着他。他知道对方话里的意思，那是讲和的信号，也是一些故事重新开始的诉求。  
托尼没说话，让自己沉浸在舞步中，他需要思考的时间。

I once wrote such a childish words for you  
我曾为你写下了一首首稚气未脱的诗篇  
But that's okay  
那些时光早已远逝但是也没关系  
There's treasure children always seek to find  
因为那里有我们一直寻找的孩童时代一些弥足珍贵的记忆  
And just like us  
我们也是一样 不似从前  
You must have had  
你一定知道的  
A once upon a time  
从前从前  
Oh oh oh…

“你知道的，我们回不去了。”托尼停住脚步，“那些故事早已落幕，现在是新世纪的开启。”


End file.
